Memories, Penpal and Else
by Voodka
Summary: Surat antara Ivan dan Alfred. Present Timeline. RussAme.


"**Penpal"**

Rating:T

Characters: Ivan, Alfred

Category: Friendship and Romance

Present timeline

Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya

_Dear_ Alfred,

Apa kabar? Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Karena begitu juga aku disini.

Oh iya, sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau mau membalas suratku. Kukira kau masih memikirkan soal 'Perang Dingin' yang dulu pernah terjadi diantara negara kita. Maafkan aku soal itu.

Tapi, aku ingin meyuratimu sebagai Ivan, teman lama. Bukan Russia. Bukan juga Uni Soviet.

Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apakah kau masih suka makan 'hamburger' seperti dulu? Apakah kau masih suka bertengkar dengan Arthur?

Apa kau masih sama seperti Alfred yang dulu?

Kolkolkol, maafkan aku. Hanya terbawa kenangan lama. Tolong abaikan. Jangan makan terlalu banyak hamburger dan jadi gemuk, ya.

Hm..apakah kau suka bunga matahari? Karena aku mengirimkan satu buket untukmu beserta surat ini. Aku akan senang jika kau menyukainya.

Baiklah, cukup sampai disini. Kutunggu balasanmu.

_Yours sincerely_,

Ivan Braginsky.

_Dear_ Ivan,

Hey! Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, _commie bastard_?

Hehehe. Bercanda.

Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak ada yang salah dengan membalas surat kan? Lagipula itu kejadian lama. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang penting, sekarang kau federasi Russia kan? Bukan 'Russia' yang dulu?

Tapi kuharap kau tidak berubah. Aku merindukan pertengkaran kita.

Keadaanku disini masih sama. Rasanya membosankan. Setiap hari aku hanya mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari Presiden. Kuharap ia memberiku hari libur. Masa' HERO sepertiku hanya terkurung di kantor membosankan dengan orang-orang yang membosankan?

Oke, kadang-kadang Iggy berkunjung kemari. Tapi itu tidak lama. Ia hanya berdiskusi dengan bosku, kemudian pulang. Bahkan kadang-kadang ia lupa menyapaku.

Mantan anggota sekutu lainnya juga suka berkunjung kesini. Tapi rasanya berbeda dengan saat 'World War II'. Entah kenapa, mereka terlihat lebih dingin. Seakan-akan hubungan kami sekarang cuma sekadar aliansi, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Aku merindukan saat-saat perang dulu. Saat kita semua mempunyai hubungan lebih dari aliansi. Hubungan yang disebut persahabatan.

…..kedengarannya klise ya?

Hahahahahaha. Tapi aku betul-betul merindukan saat-saat 'World Conference'.

Apakah kau masih ingat dulu Francis sangat suka menggoda _Iggy_? Oh, dan aku ingat saat Belarus mengejar-ngejarmu. Apa sekarang dia masih begitu?...kalau masih, salam duka dan batu nisan gratis dariku.

Hahahahaha. Kenangan yang menyenangkan. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Aku ingin tertawa bersamamu dan teman-teman yang lain.

Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu?

Ngomong-ngomong, bunga mataharinya indah sekali. Terima kasih!

Dan aku-tidak-akan-jadi-gemuk-gara-gara-hamburger. Ingat itu, _commie_!

_Yours *ehem* Sincerely_,

Alfred. F. Jones.

_Dear_ Alfred,

Aku juga merindukan pertengkaran kita. Tapi kuharap kata-katamu bukan tanda permusuhan. Karena kalau begitu aku harus memaksamu bergabung dengan _mother _ Russia.

Kolkolkol.

Keadaanku sedikit berubah. Seperti yang kau sebutkan dalam suratmu, kini aku Federasi Russia. Aku bukan 'Russia' yang dulu lagi. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan aku masih memandang dunia sebagai Russia, bukan Federasi Russia.

Kuharap aku bisa membiasakan diri dengan perubahan ini.

Aku ingin berkumpul denganmu dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin kita bisa tertawa bersama. Bertengkar bersama. Berjuang bersama. Seperti dulu lagi.

Aku sangat mengharapkan kita bisa kembali ke masa Perang Dunia kedua. Sebagian dari diriku tahu itu salah. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh merindukan kebersamaan kita saat World Confrence, dan aku masih ingat tentang Francis dan '_Iggy_' atau Arthur atau apapun panggilanmu untuknya. Apakah scone buatannya sudah membaik?

Mengenai Natalia, dia masih sama. Masih seorang saudara yang sangat…baik.

(Maafkan jika tulisanku agak tidak jelas. Mendadak tanganku gemetar.)

Terima kasih atas batu nisannya. Tapi aku lebih suka memasangkannya untukmu lebih dulu.

Syukurlah kau menyukai bunga yang kukirimkan. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengirimnya lagi.

Oh, dan aku sedikit meragukan kau tidak akan bertambah gemuk.

Kuharap kita bisa mengadakan World Confrence lagi. Aku ingin melihat senyummu dan senyum teman-teman yang lain.

Kutunggu balasanmu selalu.

_Yours sincerely,_

Ivan Braginsky.

_Dear _Ivan,

Aku bercanda. Bercanda! Aku, _United states of America, _tidak akan membiarkan diriku bergabung dengan sembarang orang. Apalagi _commie _sepertimu. Aku lebih suka dijadikan daging ham dan digoreng matang dengan keju leleh untuk _super cheese burger_ daripada bergabung denganmu untuk bahkan sepesersekian detik.

(Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang mencoba menu itu. Kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan kalau kau berkunjung ke tempatku).

Sepertinya kau agak berubah. Ketika aku membaca ulang suratmu, kata-kata yang kau tulis manis sekali. Kau berbeda dengan 'Russia' yang dulu. Tapi kuharap teman lamaku, Ivan braginsky, tidak berubah. Atau apakah kau berubah bersamaan dengan Russia ke Federasi Russia?

Jangan berubah. Tetaplah jadi dirimu. Jadi Ivan yang dulu pernah kukenal. Federasi Russia adalah Federasi Russia. Ivan braginsky adalah Ivan braginsky. Sama seperti Amerika dengan Alfred. F. Jones.

Kita memang personifikasi sebuah negara. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan kita masih manusia. Kau bukan Federasi Russia. Kau adalah Ivan. Tapi orang-orang mengaitkan keberadaanmu dengan Federasi Russia. Kau-tidak-_kita_ dengan negara yang kita wakili adalah hal yang berbeda, tapi tetap sama.

…apa yang kubicarakan?

Baiklah, lewati saja bagian yang tadi. Mari kita masuk ke topik yang lebih ringan untuk kepalaku.

Hahahaha. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melupakan _Iggy _dan scone-nya. Dan percayalah, rasanya tidak pernah membaik.

Aku jadi ingat dengan Yao. Dulu ia suka membawa_ snacks _saat World Conference. Walaupun tidak ada yang mau memakannya selain dia sendiri. Ooh, apakah kau masih ingat Ludwig dengan…apa itu…_wurst?_

Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan memakannya lagi.

Yang lebih baik adalah _pasta_ buatan Feliciano dan tomat-tomat yang dibawakan Antonio. Kuharap suatu saat kita bisa kembali ke masa itu.

Apa yang kau tulis? Memasangkan batu nisan untukku? Apa kau tidak salah?

Aku akan memasangkannya untukmu duluan, _commie_! (^.^) Jari tengah untukmu.

_Yours *argh!* sincerely,_

Alfred. F. Jones.

_Dear _Alfred,

Hmm.. sepertinya aku tidak perlu berkata banyak dalam surat ini.

Karena ketika surat ini sampai ke tanganmu, aku ada di depan pintu.

_Yours sincerely,_

Ivan Braginsky.

-Normal Mode-

_TING-TONG!_

"Apa?" Jerit Alfred. Ia berlari dengan panik, turun dari kamarnya, selembar kertas di tangan.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, seorang yang sangat familiar sedang berdiri. Seperti biasa, lebih tinggi satu kepala dibandingkan prang-orang yang lain. Syal yang sama masih terlilit di lehernya berkibar, tidak mempedulikan cuaca Amerika yang cukup hangat di tengah musim panas.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba memberiku serangan jantung? _Geez,commie, _kau betul-betul tidak berubah." Seru Alfred sambil berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. Ya, kesal! Siapa yang tidak kesal jika musuh-Um,_ mantan_ musuhnya berdiri di depan rumah, tanpa ada kabar, dan mungkin (Yang terburuk, mari kita akui) berniat untuk berkunjung.

"Da? Aku tidak berusaha memberimu serangan jantung. Aku berusaha memberimu kejutan," Kata Ivan dengan wajah polos yang menyaingi _angel face_ seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang sedang membujuk orangtuanya untuk membelikan permen. Atau menambah seporsi es krim.

"WTF? Kejutan macam apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba, Alfred ditarik kedalam pelukan Ivan. Wajahnya terbenam dalam jas berwarna_ khaki _sering Ivan kenakan. Tangan Ivan memegangi pinggangnya sehingga ia tidak bisa keluar dari pelukan pemuda _Russian_ itu. Ketika menarik nafas, hidung Alfred menghirup aroma tubuh Ivan dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma yang (Alfred agak tidak rela untuk mengakuinya) menenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Alfred,"

Alfred hampir terbawa suasana dan memeluk, atau mencoba memeluk, Ivan. Sulit untuk mengembalikan pelukan orang yang tingginya melebihi manusia normal.

Tapi ia mendorong Ivan menjauh, membuat Ivan merasa tidak diharapkan. _Well, _dia _memang_ tidak diharapkan, kan?

Sesaat kemudian, Alfred memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir Ivan, menghentikan detak jantung pemuda itu selama beberapa saat.

Ivan menatap wajah Alfred yang sekarang sudah menyaingi merahnya bendera Amerika yang terpajang di sudut ruang tamunya.

Ivan tersenyum dan menarik Alfred kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi, yang kali ini dibalas dengan tulus oleh Alfred. Alfred mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Ivan. Warna ungu menatap biru langit selama beberapa saat sebelum bibir mereka kembali terkunci dalam ciuman panas yang menyebabkan Alfred mengerang.

"Nnn…Russia.."

Ivan melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir bawah Alfred yang memerah dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Alfred.

"Aku Ivan. Bukan Russia dan bukan juga Federasi Russia. Seorang teman yang istimewa memberitahuku hal itu. Teman yang sangat kurindukan,"

Alfred tertawa lepas dan kembali memeluk Ivan.

"_I miss you too, commie,"_

(End)

Dan begitulah jadinya! Maaf kalo random sangat parah dan nggak jelas intinya apa.

Sorry!

"_Review are appreciated and not demanded."_


End file.
